O Retorno de um Cavaleiro
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Saga está indo de mal a pior...todos sabem que ele não poderia suportar uma batalha...ao menos que a felicidade dele voltasse. E todos sabiam que a felicidade dele era um preço que Kanon teria que pagar. [YAOI LEMON]COMPLETA!
1. Parte I: Lembranças

**O Retorno de um Cavaleiro**

_Por Princesa Shaka_

**_Parte I: Lembranças_**

_"Por que você se tornou assim? Por quê teve que partir?"_

**No Templo de Athena...**

- Cavaleiros, quero saber o que está acontecendo com o Saga. Ele está cada vez mais abatido, ainda é por causa daquele assunto?

Mu, Shaka e Milo assentiram.

- Temo que ele fique assim por muito tempo e não se prepare para a Guerra... – disse a deusa.

- A culpa é toda daquele desgraçado! – disse Milo fechando os punhos.

Mu colocou a mão no ombro do cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Milo, o melhor a fazermos é ajudá-lo. Saga é o mais forte entre nós, não pode se abalar desse jeito.

- O Mu tem razão. – disse Shaka. – Mas receio que a única solução seja o retorno..._dele._

Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Bom, peço que tentem ajuda-lo como têm feito. Sabemos que _ele _não retornará tão cedo.

- Tudo bem Saori, nós e os outros faremos de tudo para ajudar o Saga.

- Obrigada Mu. Obrigada a vocês também. – olhou para os outros dois cavaleiros. – Agora podem voltar para suas Casas.

Os três cavaleiros fizeram uma reverência e saíram, com destino a Casa de Gêmeos.

oOo

- Você promete que sempre vamos ficar juntos? – perguntou Saga, segurando os ombros do outro garoto.

Os dois tinham treze anos. Tinham a mesma aparência. Mas tinham objetivos diferentes, só que Saga ainda não sabia.

- Eu prometo. – respondeu Kanon com um olhar sombrio.

oOo

- Você prometeu! – chorava esmurrando o chão da Casa de Gêmeos. - Você prometeu!

Sentiu-se envolvido por um abraço e logo viu as pontas dos cabelos roxos de Mu. Levantou o olhar e fitou o cavaleiro de Áries.

- M...Mu...

Não tinha como fingir que não chorara. Shaka se aproximou e enxugou as lágrimas dele.

- Sh...Shaka.

Olhou para a frente e avistou o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Milo.

- Hey Saga, que cara é essa? Vamos lá, que tal descermos para a arena e treinarmos um pouco? – Milo estendeu a mão.

Saga hesitou, mas pegou na mão de Milo, que o ajudou a se levantar.

- Por que...por quê vocês estão aqui? – perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis.

- Porque nos preocupamos com você. – disse Shaka, passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Saga.

- Agora que tal você ir treinar com o Milo? – perguntou Mu.

- Uh...tudo bem. – ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. – Vamos Milo.

Os dois foram se afastando enquanto Mu e Shaka se entreolhavam.

_"Ele está mal mesmo."_ , pensaram.

- Ô Mu! – gritou Milo já na porta da Casa de Gêmeos.

- O quê?

- Faz um favor! Avisa o Camus que eu fui treinar!

- Certo!

Logo os dois estavam longe dali.

- Tomara que ele fique bem. – disse Shaka.

- Também espero.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Vou dar o recado do Milo ao Camus.

- E eu vou para minha Casa meditar.

Ambos saíram da Casa de Gêmeos, cada um tomando seu rumo.

oOo

Sentado na arquibancada ao lado do Mestre Shion, Saga observava dois garotos lutando.

- Seu irmão é muito forte, Saga. Vocês dois são.

- Mestre Shion, quem o senhor acha que vai ganhar a armadura de Gêmeos, eu ou o Kanon?

Shion passou a mão na cabeça de Saga.

- Ah, isso não posso dizer Saga. Quero que vocês dois se empenhem para isso, mas não briguem. Vocês sabem que como defensores da Casa de Gêmeos, deverão estar sempre juntos para manter o equilíbrio que um dá ao outro.

- Eu sei Mestre! E eu nunca vou brigar com o Kanon, porque ele e a deusa Athena são tudo de mais importante na minha vida!

oOo

- Saga! Você está bem?

Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca do geminiano, que limpou-a com as costas da mão.

- Sim...estou. Eu...me distraí um pouco Milo. Não vi seu golpe.

- Ei! Isso não é nada bom. Você quer conversar?

- Não.

- Então vamos voltar a lutar.

Saga se preparou.

_"Não vou me distrair mais."_

oOo

**No pilar do Atlântico Norte – Reino dos Mares...**

_"Porque não consigo parar de pensar em você?"_

Kanon estava sentado e observava o mar logo acima. Aquela visão nunca deixava de ser bela. Mas naquele dia, não fazia diferença.

_"Tenho que ir embora daqui."_

Não podia ficar mais nem um segundo ali. Os marinas o odiavam e com razão. Ele havia provocado um mal imenso. Se ao menos fosse perdoado, como Saga havia sido pelos cavaleiros de ouro...

Mas no reino de Poseidon, não havia um cosmo caloroso como o de Athena para uni-los. A deusa havia revivido os que morreram na batalha das 12 Casas e pelo menos por enquanto, quase tudo estava em paz no Santuário.

No Reino dos Mares, era diferente. E estava insuportável ficar ali.

_"Não posso esperar mais. Tenho que sair daqui"_

- Kanon!

_"Na...não pode ser!"_

Ouvira Saga chamando-o. Mas era a voz do irmão ainda pequeno. E então as lembranças voltaram mais forte do que Kanon poderia suportar.

oOo

- Kanon!

O garotinho olhou para trás. Seu irmão vinha correndo.

- Ei Kanon! Me espere!

- Anda Saga, você é muito lerdo!

Saga pulou no pescoço de Kanon, quase derrubando-o.

- Eu não quero que você me deixe, nunca, nunca!

Kanon fez o irmão soltar seu pescoço.

- Eu não vou te deixar, Saga. Agora vamos, estou cansado.

Deu a mão para o irmão e saíram andando, juntos.

oOo

"_Eu não cumpri a promessa, Saga! Você deve me odiar por todo mal que te fiz."_

Kanon não podia mais conter as lágrimas. Colocou as mãos no rosto, chorando quase descontroladamente.

- Não sabia que tinha sentimentos, Kanon. Ou está treinando para mais um teatrinho? Que deus você vai usar agora?

- ME DEIXA SORENTO! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Kanon olhou para o marina, com um olhar desesperado.

- Em paz? Depois de tudo o que você fez, conhece o significado dessa palavra?

- Já basta minha consciência me matando! Saia daqui agora!

Usou seu cosmo e atacou Sorento, que apesar de furioso, resolveu sair dali.

"_Seria covardia atacar alguém que está tão fraco."_, pensou Sorento.

Saiu dali deixando Kanon em seu sofrimento silencioso.

oOo

**Na escadaria da Casa de Leão – Santuário...**

Já era noite. Shaka acabara de chegar ali. Como estava calor, os dois cavaleiros resolvera ficar aproveitando a noite do lado de fora da quinta Casa.

Aiolia abraçava Shaka pela cintura, enquanto este olhava o céu. Era lua cheia e o céu estava muito estrelado. Podia se enxergar diversas constelações.

- Shaka...olha só.

- Fala. – ele continuava olhando para o céu.

- Eu disse para você olhar!

Virgem se voltou para Aiolia e abriu os olhos, revelando aquele par de olhos azuis perfeitos. O leonino ficou hipnotizado. Sempre ficava.

- O que você queria me mostrar, Aiolia?

- Ah...err...Na Casa de Gêmeos, olhe.

Saga também estava observando a noite. Na distância que estavam, não conseguiam perceber, mas o geminiano estava num misto de sorriso e lágrimas.

- Você acha que algum dia o Kanon vai voltar? – perguntou Aiolia.

- Eu não sei, leãozinho. Mas queria que ele voltasse e fizesse o Saga feliz.

oOo

Saga estava deitado no chão observando o céu.

- Ei Kanon, vem cá! A noite está linda! Deita aqui do meu lado.

Kanon se deitou ao lado de Saga e ambos ficaram fitando o céu.

- Saga...nós poderíamos ter tudo isso.

- Do que você está falando?

- Hey Saga! Será que você ainda não percebeu? Nós podemos ocupar o lugar do mestre e dominar o Santuário... e depois o mundo!

Saga se levantou.

- Você ficou louco Kanon! Nosso dever é lutar e proteger a deusa Athena!

- O _seu_ dever é esse, você é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos!

- Ka...Kanon, você me disse que iríamos proteger essa Casa juntos! Você é tão Cavaleiro de Gêmeos quanto eu!

- E você quer dominar o Santuário tanto quanto eu!

- Eu... não! Eu não quero isso Kanon!

Kanon também havia se levantado. Saga segurou os ombros dele.

- Kanon, olhe para mim e diga que você está brincando.

- Eu estou falando sério e você sabe disso!

- Para com isso Kanon!

Saga acertou o irmão com um soco, que o fez cair no chão Kanon passou a mão no rosto, onde fora acertado.

- Não adianta Saga. Você sabe que quer isso.

Kanon se levantou e entrou na Casa de Gêmeos. Ele começara a semear o mal em seu irmão.

oOo

_"Como você pôde agir desse jeito? Por que fez isso? Nós causamos tanto sofrimento...quando poderíamos ter sido felizes juntos."_

Saga entrou em sua Casa. Não queria pensar mais naquilo pelo menos por um tempo.

oOo

**No dia seguinte... – Reino dos Mares**

_"Eu não quero que você me odeie, mas talvez eu não mereça outro sentimento seu. Eu só...preciso tentar..."_

Kanon olhou para o templo de Poseidon.

- Finalmente vou sair desse lugar maldito!

Dizendo isso Kanon finalmente saiu andando. Queria ir para longe dali o mais rápido possível.

oOo

Naquela manhã, Saga acordara se sentindo um pouco melhor. Teve uma surpresa assim que abriu os olhos.

Aiolia pulou na cama.

- Bom dia! – disse bagunçando os cabelos azuis do amigo.

Viu Mu segurando uma bandeja com o café da manhã e Afrodite com uma rosa na mão, que entregou a ele.

- Obrigado, Afrodite. – respondeu pegando a rosa.

Shaka abriu a janela, deixando o sol entrar.

- Que dia lindo! – exclamou o Virginiano.

Saga ainda estava se ajeitando na cama, para tomar o café.

- Obrigado amigos.

- Não tem de quê. – disse Aiolia saindo da cama.

- Desculpe os outros por não terem vindo. – disse Mu. – É que o Aldebaran está ajudando a Saori e o Milo e o Camus ainda não acordaram.

- Ou acordaram mas estão _ocupados_. – disse Aiolia.

Todos riram.

- E o Shurazinho está dormindo. – disse Afrodite.

- Ah...tudo bem.

Ninguém ousara chamar o cavaleiro de Câncer, já que ele não era muito...sociável. E porque sabiam que ele estava se preparando para uma missão fora do Santuário.

- Bom, agora que já viemos dar bom dia, vamos voltar para nossos afazeres. – disse Shaka puxando Aiolia que estava prestes a atacar o lanche de Saga.

Logo os cavaleiros saíram, deixando Saga com seus pensamentos.

oOo

- Saga!

O geminiano correu para a janela. Jurava ter ouvido Kanon chamando-o.

Olhou e não avistou nada, nem mesmo sentiu o cosmo do irmão. Mas foi o suficiente para que as lembranças voltassem com força total.

oOo

Aconteceu dois dias depois de todos descobrirem que Milo e Camus estavam tendo um romance.

Saga estava com aquilo na cabeça desde que tivera a notícia e sabia que queria tentar. As coisas entre ele e Kanon não estavam bem por causa da briga que tinham tido. Saga ainda não podia acreditar que o irmão estava com aquelas idéias absurdas na cabeça.

_"Talvez...se eu tentar..."_

Ele não conseguia desistir da idéia. Parecia um pouco maluca, mas sabe tirasse aquelas idéias da cabeça de Kanon.

_"É, eu tenho que fazer isso!"_

Então Kanon apareceu, com a mesma expressão séria que ostentava nos últimos dias. Foi caminhando para dentro da Casa de Gêmeos.

- Kanon! Espere!

Saga se colocou na frente dele, impedindo a passagem. Kanon tentou empurra-lo, mas foi empurrado pelo irmão.

- O que você quer Saga! Vai dizer que finalmente concordou comigo?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Kanon.

- Então saia da minha frente!

- Não!

_"Preciso agir rápido."_

Kanon tentou novamente tirar o irmão de seu caminho mas não conseguiu. Ia falar algo, mas então percebeu o olhar de Saga. Aquele olhar...parecia observar a alma de Kanon, desvendando os mais profundos segredos. Fazia algo no coração dele se manifestar,mas ele estava tão possuído pelo ódio que lutou contra isso.

- Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

- Por que... eu te amo Kanon.

Saga passou o braço em torno da cintura do irmão e o puxou contra si, colando seus lábios no dele. Pego de surpresa, Kanon não reagiu.

Logo a língua de Saga invadia a boca daquele homem que era tão igual a ele. Explorava a boca de Kanon com a sua própria e acariciava quase agressivamente os cabelos azuis. Quase gemiam, seus corpos já começando a reagir, mesmo que contra a vontade de um deles.

Reunindo o pouco de força que restava, já quê estava enfraquecido por aqueles toques, Kanon empurrou o irmão.

- Você ficou louco Saga? O que acha que estava fazendo!

- Te beijando... porque eu te amo Kanon e sei que você sente o mesmo. Está vendo? Podemos ficar juntos e proteger a deusa Athena.

- Não! Era só o que faltava...você está lutando contra a verdade Saga. Desista disso e vamos dominar tudo!

- chega Kanon! Chega! – Saga esmurrava o peito do irmão.

Kanon acertou Saga com um soco, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Nunca mais faça isso Saga.

E entrou na Casa, deixando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos lá fora, com o coração destroçado.

_"Você não me ama Kanon...por quê?"_

oOo

Kanon sentia como se estivesse sufocando. Acabara de recobrar a consciência e não sabia onde estava quase se afogando.

Se equilibrou com muito esforço e cuspiu um pouco de água salgada do mar.

Deu-se conta então que saíra há pouco dos domínios de Poseidon.

_"Por pouco pensei que estivesse de novo no Cabo Sunion."_

Percebeu que era uma praia um pouco deserta. Tinha que secar aquelas roupas, então despiu-se, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo e deixou as peças sobre uma rocha. Sentou-se na areia e observando o movimento das ondas começou a se lembrar.

oOo

Saga o empurrou com tudo para dentro daquela cela no meio do mar. Os dois sabiam que se a maré subisse muito Kanon poderia morrer. Certamente ele morreria.

- Não queria fazer isso com você Kanon, mas não me deu outra escolha.

- Saga, seu imbecil! Você está lutando contra si mesmo! Não é bom como tenta ser! Mesmo me deixando aqui, vai continuar tendo o mesmo desejo que eu.

- Nunca Kanon! Você sabe disso!

- Você é tão mau quanto acha que sou Saga! Não pode me deixar aqui! Precisa de mim para realizar nossos planos!

Saga deu as costas para o irmão se afastando rapidamente, antes que desistisse.

Mas as palavras de Kanon estavam gravadas em sua alma. E logo a personalidade má dele despertou.

oOo

Saori andava inquieta na sala do mestre. Tivera uma premonição.

_"Será possível que ele volte, realmente? Como Saga se sentiria a respeito? E se Kanon tentar dominar o Santuário novamente?"_

Mas do fundo do coração a deusa sabia que Kanon havia mudado por isso o salvara da morte tantas vezes no Cabo Sunion. Sabia que um dia ele se voltaria para a justiça.

O coração de Athena se alegrou.

oOo

**Dois dias depois...**

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

Saga estava recuperando o ânimo, graças ao incentivo de seus amigos, os cavaleiros de ouro.

Naquele dia em questão acordara um pouco perplexo. Na noite anterior a constelação de Gêmeos estava impressionantemente brilhante e Saga sabia que era sinal de que algo ia acontecer.

oOo

- Nossa! Como é linda a Casa que vou proteger! Vem Kanon! – puxou o irmão pela mão. – Vamos ver tudo!

- É enorme hem Saga? Mas parece que estamos andando em círculos! Parece um labirinto!

- Hahaha! Espera, eu dou um jeito nisso.

Saga utilizou seu cosmo e desfez o labirinto que ele mesmo criara para impressionar o irmão.

- Não deveria ficar usando seu cosmo a toa, Saga. Lembra do que seu mestre ensinou? – disse Shion, parado na porta da 3ª. Casa.

- Ah! Me desculpe mestre Shion! Não vou fazer novamente.

Kanon olhou para o irmão com um sorriso que dizia: "Hahaha...se ferrou!"

Shion sorriu por trás de sua mascara. Era animador ver a felicidade dos novos guardiões das Casas do Zodíaco.

Naquela noite, como muitas outras que se seguiram, Saga e Kanon ficaram um longo tempo observando o céu.

A constelação de Gêmeos era, sem dúvidas, uma das mais brilhantes.

oOo

Mu estava consertando algumas armaduras quando sentiu um cosmo diferente se aproximar da Casa de Áries. Mas na verdade... ele conhecia, se lembrava vagamente...

_"Não pode ser."_

O homem que se aproximava estava extremamente ansioso. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca, de tão forte que batia.

_"É o Mu...Será que terei de lutar contra ele?"_

Kanon se aproximou da escadaria da Casa de Áries e começou a subir os degraus.

oOo

_Continua..._

Já comecei a segunda parte, mas só vou postar quando terminar! Espero que tenham gostado do começo... Só para deixar maior a curiosidade...na parte II tem lemon!

Mandem reviews!


	2. Parte II: A prova do amor

_N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar! Recebi altas cobranças por essa continuação... não fiz antes por falta de tempo, inspiração e idéias. Foi difícil escrever esse capitulo, por isso pode ser que alguns trechos não estejam legais. Não sou boa para escrever lutas, o que me tomou mais tempo para continuar... Por isso também, me baseei em alguns episódios da **Saga de Hades – Fase Santuário**, para fazer esse capitulo. Espero que gostem, apesar de tudo. _

_**Disclaimer**: Sim, **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** pertence a **Massami Kurumada e Toei Animation**! Apenas peguei emprestado os personagens e algumas idéias pois sou fã. Sem fins lucrativos, apenas uma fic de fãs para fãs! ((quisera que **Saint Seiya** me pertencesse... \o/ ))_

_**Agora que leu todo esse blá, blá, blá, vá em frente e divirta-se! **_

oOo

_**Parte II: A prova do amor**_

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

Saga sentiu seu coração fraquejar.

_"Só posso estar ficando louco. Não pode ser o cosmo dele... o Kanon... não pode estar no Santuário!"_

Andava de um lado para o outro, sem ter forças para sair dali e averiguar se o que estava sentindo era real ou não.

_"Simplesmente... não pode ser!"_

oOo

**Na Casa de Áries...**

- Kanon, é mesmo você. – afirmou Mu olhando nos olhos do gêmeo de Saga.

Kanon apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Esperava o ariano ataca-lo. Para seu espanto, Mu sentou-se na escadaria.

- Sente-se também Kanon, precisamos conversar.

Um pouco perplexo, o geminiano se sentou ao lado do cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mu, eu apenas...

Calado Kanon. Eu primeiro. O Saga está muito mal e você sabe o culpado disso. Todos temos tentado ajudá-lo, mas sabemos que só o que trará de volta a felicidade dele será você. Eu quero acreditar de todo o meu coração que você mudou e só vou deixá-lo passar pela Casa de Áries se me convencer de que vai fazer o Saga feliz.

- Mu. Eu sei que fiz muita besteira e que estraguei a vida de muitas pessoas com isso. Mas eu juro que mudei e só voltei porque não suporto mais ficar longe do meu irmão. Eu preciso ao menos que ele me perdoe. Assim como vim pedir o perdão da deusa Athena.

Mu se levantou. Kanon o acompanhou. Os dois se fitaram.

- Pode passar Kanon. Mas se estiver mentindo, vai se arrepender até o fim de seus dias.

- Sei que não mereço, mas... Pode confiar em mim, Mu de Áries.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso.

- Vá logo Kanon, você tem mais cavaleiros a convencer.

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

Saga estava começando a acreditar que realmente Kanon estava ali, muito próximo. Sentira aquele conhecido cosmo se dirigir para a Casa de Touro e então sentiu o cosmo de Aldebaran se elevar.

_"Meu Zeus... o Aldebaran... e o Kanon... eles vão lutar... não posso interferir, só espero que não seja uma batalha mortal."_

Saga ficou parado na escadaria de sua Casa, olhando para a Casa de Touro.

_"Kanon... agora que você voltou... eu preciso te ver! Porque eu te amo e preciso de você, irmão."_

oOo

**Na Casa de Touro...**

Aldebaran atacava Kanon com socos enquanto este não reagia, apenas usava um pouco do cosmo para se proteger.

- Você não vai se defender? Hahaha Precisa de algum deus como escudo, Kanon?

Kanon recebeu um soco no estômago que o lançou para perto de um pilar. Encostado ali, ele virou a cabeça para o lado e cuspiu o sangue que acumulara em sua boca.

- Eu mereço isso, Aldebaran. Estou disposto a pagar com minha vida por todo o mal que fiz a todos, especialmente ao Saga.

Aldebaran se preparava para atacá-lo, mas parou.

- Está dizendo que se arrependeu?

- Sim, e vim pedir perdão ao Saga e à Athena.

- O Mu o deixou passar?

- Sim, ele acreditou que eu mudei. Não sou mais aquele que era, com um coração manchado pela ambição e pelo ódio. Agora tudo o que quero é ver o Saga.

Touro fitou os olhos de Kanon. Havia algo ali que realmente parecia sincero.

- Pode passar, o Saga deve estar lhe esperando. Mas fique bem claro que o Saga é meu amigo e que se você magoá-lo de novo, Kanon, vai se ver comigo.

Kanon se levantou ainda um pouco fraco, e sorriu.

- Obrigado Aldebaran. Não teremos que lutar novamente.

Após dizer isso, Kanon reuniu todas suas forças e correu para a Casa de Gêmeos, com o coração tão acelerado quanto seus passos.

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

_"Ele está vindo para cá... eu posso sentir isso."_

Kanon parou e se encostou na parede da entrada secreta.

_"Saga... e se você me odiar? E se não quiser me ver?"_

_"Kanon, por que está demorando tanto? Desse jeito vou morrer antes mesmo de te ver. Não agüento essa ansiedade!"_

Saga olhava para a entrada da escadaria secreta.

_"Eu só... preciso te ver."_

Kanon se aproximou da entrada da Casa de Gêmeos.

_"Eu só preciso te ver... porque eu te amo."_, os dois pensaram.

Kanon entrou na Casa de Gêmeos e parou.

Ele e Saga ficaram se olhando nos olhos. Palavras estragar aquele momento, mas os olhares diziam tudo.

_"Saga... você me perdoa? Eu te amo tanto, só agora vi isso."_

_"Kanon, eu sei que você mudou! Sei que finalmente vamos ser felizes! Eu ainda te amo, muito."_

Kanon não podia esperar mais. Sabia que dessa vez, teria que tomar a iniciativa.

Se aproximou do irmão e o envolveu num abraço, o abraço mais amoroso que trocaram até então. Saga estava a beira das lágrimas enquanto sentia aquela mão forte acariciar seus cabelos.

_"Eu sabia! Sabia que dessa vez ia dar certo!"_

- Ka-non...

- Shh... Saga. Espere. Me deixe falar. Eu queria pedir perdão por ter te magoado tanto! Eu fui um idiota e só estraguei tudo o que tínhamos e a vida dos outros também. Eu acho que... Não mereço seu perdão, mas eu faria de tudo para compensar o mal que te fiz, porque agora sei que... que... que eu te amo.

Saga e Kanon começaram a chorar. Tanto de felicidade como por tudo que havia acontecido.

- Kanon... É claro que eu te perdôo. Agora eu sei que apesar de tudo, a distância valeu a pena. Finalmente você deixou de ser aquele cabeça dura! E quanto ao que nós tínhamos, podemos construir tudo de novo, juntos. – Saga segurou o rosto dele, fitando-o. – Eu te amo tanto Kanon, quero uma nova chance também.

Kanon sorriu, pois era tudo o que queria ouvir. Agora não podia adiar mais. Dessa vez, ele também queria aquilo.

Puxou o rosto de Saga e o beijou ternamente. Logo sentiu o irmão invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua e aquele calor parecia tomar conta dos dois. As mãos exploravam os corpos um do outro reconhecendo cada pedacinho. As bocas não se deixavam. Mas o beijo de Saga estava tão feroz que acabou por abrir um ferimento na parte interna do lábio de Kanon, feito pelo soco de Aldebaran. Saga sentiu o gosto de sangue.

- Kanon... me desculpe, eu te machuquei.

- Ah... – passou a mão pelos lábios. – Foi o Aldebaran quanto lutou comigo.

Saga instantaneamente levantou a camisa de Kanon. Tinha alguns hematomas no peito e no abdômen.

- Kanon! Você está machucado! Venha, é melhor descansar um pouco e deixar teu cosmo te recuperar.

Puxou o irmão pelo braço e logo os dois estavam no quarto.

oOo

**Na Casa de Áries...**

- Aldebaran.

- Mu. Boa tarde!

- Deveria estar protegendo a Casa de Touro. –disse sorrindo.

- Ah... Sim, mas é que eu queria saber porque você deixou o Kanon passar.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você, Aldebaran de Touro.

- O que? Ahn... Ah! Então acha que ele realmente se arrependeu?

- Sim e quero acreditar nisso. Você está sentindo os cosmos deles, na Casa de Gêmeos?

- Sim. O Saga está feliz, enfim!

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

Saga deitara Kanon na cama, delicadamente. Insistira para que o irmão trocasse as roupas, mas ele só queria descansar. Deitou-se então ao seu lado. Ambos estavam se olhando.

- Saga... Que saudades!

- Que saudades também Kanon. E então, como foi no Cabo Sunion?

Os dois riram. Aquela conversa não ia para frente.

- Mal, bem mal. Mas no templo de Poseidon eu levava um vidão. Bem... Mas e aqui no Santuário?

- Nossa! Muitas coisas aconteceram!

- Saga?

- Hum?

- Quer saber?

- O que?

Kanon se jogou em cima do irmão e começou a beijá-lo, desesperadamente.

- Ka...Ka-non! Uhmmm... Quer me matarshmm...

Kanon afastou o rosto do de Saga, olhando-o e sorrindo. Sentia prazer só de ver aquela boca avermelhada e molhada.

- Claro que não, Saga. A culpa é sua mesmo, por ser irresistível!

- Uhm... Ah é? Pois você também é irresistível!

- Claro! Sou igual a você.

Os dois riram e logo Kanon se levantou, sentando-se sobre a barriga do gêmeo e subindo a túnica dele, para em seguida enchê-lo de beijos no peito, deslizando a língua pelos mamilos rijos, fazendo Saga gemer de prazer e quase gritar, ao receber leves mordiscadas. Passava a mão pelos cabelos de Kanon e quando este o excitava demais, puxava as mechas azuis, o que instigava o irmão. As mãos do cavaleiro de gêmeos também percorriam as costas e as nádegas do outro, fazendo os beijos ficarem ainda mais intensos, movidos pela excitação de ambos.

Saga já estava sem a túnica e as mãos hábeis do gêmeo tiravam as calças dele. Kanon deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver o volume que se insinuava por baixo da cueca do irmão. Queria se deliciar com aquele corpo inteiro.

O geminiano se levantou, ficando sentado na cama. Puxou o recém-chegado para seu colo e foi descendo a calça dele, enquanto lambia o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha de Kanon, que sentia seu corpo estremecer e pedir pelo do amante. Essas sensações só aumentaram quando sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro de ouro subindo sua camisa, tocando o abdômen e subindo.

Estavam, enfim, com as roupas de baixo apenas. Kanon rapidamente se despiu, fazendo o mesmo com o irmão em seguida.

Beijaram-se. Um beijo voraz e apaixonado. As línguas tocavam-se, mordiam os lábios um do outro e ficavam com as bocas molhadas. Ainda embalado naquele beijo, Kanon desceu a mão para as coxas de Saga, acariciando-o e em seguida encontrando o membro, que envolveu e começou a acariciar fazendo uma leve pressão. O cavaleiro de gêmeos gemia e sentia que ia explodir. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, a mão do parceiro parou com aqueles movimentos e úmida, foi abrindo caminho para a entrada de Saga, com os dedos.

- Ahh! – exclamou Saga num misto de prazer e dor.

Se mexeu um pouco e aos poucos foi se acostumando. Kanon não podia esperar muito mais. Abriu as pernas do gêmeo e se encaixou entre elas, guiando seu membro rijo para dentro de Saga. Foi penetrando-o o mais lentamente possível, embora não pudesse evitar a dor.

- Ahhhh... Ka-non! Conti... Continue... – pediu Saga, sentindo quase a metade dentro de si.

Kanon entrou por completo e gradativamente foram intensificando os movimentos, entre gemidos altos e frases entrecortadas, assim como os beijos.

Saga tocava a si mesmo e gozou um pouco antes de sentir Kanon fazê-lo dentro de si. Foi como um presente dos deuses sentir aquele líquido quente preenchê-lo.

Kanon se deixou ficar sobre ele, cansado. Aquele corpo quente em contato com o seu era uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

- E... eu te amo Saga. Te amo muito. – o olhar de Kanon trazia sinceras desculpas.

- Eu também te amo Kanon. Mais do que minha própria vida.

oOo

**Na Sala do Mestre...**

_"Finalmente eles se reencontraram! É tão bom sentir esses cosmos tão felizes.", _pensou Athena.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião adentrou o local.

- Milo! O que está fazendo fora de sua Casa? – perguntou Saori, preocupada com a visita inesperada.

_"Como se eu ficasse muito lá.",_ pensou Milo, lembrando que quase não saía da Casa de Aquário.

- Err... Preciso falar com você, Saori.

- Certo. Fale e depois vou pedir que fique aqui, pois preciso fazer umas coisas, mas estou esperando alguém e se eu não voltar a tempo, você o recepcionará.

- Tudo bem. _"Não me diga que ela quer que eu recepcione aquele traíra?"_

Escorpião encarou a deusa. Se ela queria assim, tudo bem então.

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

- Saga... uhmmm é serio, eu preciso falar com a Athena...

Os dois estavam na entrada da terceira Casa. Fora difícil saírem da cama e agora o cavaleiro de ouro não queria que o irmão o deixasse. Temia que os outros não perdoassem Kanon e lutassem contra ele.

- Kanon... Se você não quer ficar mais um pouco, então eu vou com você.

- Não! – Kanon se afastou, mas não deixou de olhar o irmão nos olhos.

Novamente, os olhares traduziam os pensamentos de ambos.

_"Saga, você sabe que eu tenho de enfrentar isso e não quero envolvê-lo mais. Tenho que pagar pelo que fiz."_

_"Kanon... eu não posso me arriscar a te perder, não de novo e não pra sempre!"_

- Saga, confie em mim. – ele agora segurava os ombros do gêmeo. – Eu vou ficar bem! Logo estarei aqui de novo.

- Eu confio em você. Nossos poderes provavelmente são iguais. Só me deixe... Ir com você!

- Não.

Kanon deu um longo beijo em Saga e foi se afastando.

- Isso está parecendo uma despedida.

- Não é uma despedida. É apenas um até logo.

Kanon sorriu e deu as costas para o irmão, indo para a Casa de Câncer.

oOo

**Na Casa de Câncer...**

Kanon estranhou o fato de haver um cosmo protegendo a quarta Casa Zodiacal. Saga lhe contara que Mascara da Morte não estava no Santuário, logo, eles haviam suposto que passar por aquela Casa não seria problema.

_"Isto aqui parece uma amostra do Inferno... que lugar medonho!"_

Kanon foi andando cautelosamente. A Casa de Câncer era formada por crânios e era extremamente obscura. Havia um poço que repleto de almas penadas, que tentavam puxar o geminiano.

Kanon lutava contra aquelas almas, tentando passar pelo poço negro sem cair dentro dele.

_"Isso deve ser o seikishiki! Mas quem seria capaz de fazer isso se Mascara da Morte de Câncer não está no Santuário?"_

O grego continuou andando, conseguindo enfim passar pelo poço negro. Tinha que encontrar a saída daquela Casa. Desatou a correr, com o único pensamento de chegar logo onde estava a deusa, para então voltar para os braços do irmão.

_"Parece que estou dando voltas e não chego a lugar nenhum! Seria isso algum tipo de ilusão? Quem está fazendo isso?"_

Quando Kanon pensou que ia sair da Casa de Câncer, pois pensara ter avistado a saída, se deu conta de que tudo aquilo era realmente uma ilusão. Estava diante da imagem de Buda.

_"Isso só pode ser coisa do cavaleiro de virgem, Shaka."_

Então Kanon ouviu o cavaleiro de virgem dizer por cosmo:

- Kanon... Não posso deixar que passe pela Casa de Câncer!

- Desde quando você protege a Casa de Câncer? Eu vou acertá-lo! Se quer ficar em meu caminho, que seja cara a cara!

Kanon começou a elevar o cosmo. Mas ia lançar a Explosão Galática na Casa de Virgem quando a ilusão de desfez e viu a saída da Casa bem a frente dele.

_"Não sei porquê fez isso, Shaka de Virgem! Mas vou descobrir pessoalmente!"_

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

Saga sentira que finalmente o cosmo do irmão estava fora da Casa de Câncer.

- Por que ele demorou tanto?

Lembrou-se então que sentira o cosmo elevado do cavaleiro de virgem.

- Droga Shaka, por que você tem de se meter onde não é chamado? Talvez... Por causa de Aiolia... – olhou para as Casas acima. – Sim...

Saga estava ansioso, andando de um lado para o outro, em frente à sua casa.

_"Kanon, é bom que você volte vivo seu idiota! Eu não vou te perdoar se não resistir!"_

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do geminiano. Era tudo o que ele queria: seu irmão por perto, para sempre.

oOo

Kanon finalmente saiu da Casa de Câncer. Estava furioso com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

_"Shaka... o mais próximo de Deus. Maldito, será que ele não pode esperar eu chegar na Casa dele para me atacar? Por quê queria me deter na Casa de Câncer?"_

Subiu para a Casa de Leão, que estava estranhamente quieta. Nem ao menos sentia o cosmo do guardião dela lá.

_"Bem, parece que Aiolia de Leão não está aí. Que estranho... Se ninguém me deter criando ilusões, logo chegarei à Casa de Virgem e acertarei as contas com aquele virginiano!"_

Estava próximo da entrada da Casa de Leão quando ouviu um rugido. Parou em alerta e um tanto surpreso. De repente viu um leão avançar, pronto para atacar sua jugular. Deteve-o com o braço, sem se mover nenhum milímetro a mais, fazendo o animal cair desfalecido.

Olhou para o leão desacordado. Ainda estava vivo.

_"Era só o que faltava! Os cavaleiros agora têm animais de estimação?"_

oOo

**Na Casa de Virgem...**

- Shaka! Pelo amor de Zeus, o que você queria?

O virginiano estava com os braços em torno do pescoço de Aiolia, olhando-o. Seu par de olhos azuis estava a mostra, pois ele sabia que assim fascinava e distraía mais o leonino – deve ter aprendido com o Afrodite essa técnica.

- Queria te ver, Aiolia! Não posso sentir saudades? Eu sou um mortal, como você.

Aiolia já estava rendido aos encantos daquele olhar perfeito da reencarnação de Buda.

- Mas Shaka... Ele está no Santuário, eu não posso deixar a Casa de Leão. Temos que ficar em alerta, não sabemos o que ele pretende.

Shaka beijou-o. Tinha que domar aquele leão antes que ele fizesse besteira.

Kanon apenas ficou observando, com um sorriso malicioso e surpreso nos lábios.

_"Hum... então quer dizer que o homem considerado o mais próximo dos deuses tem um caso com o cavaleiro de Leão? Meu Zeus, quantas surpresas!"_

Pigarreou, fazendo o casal se afastar e olhar para ele.

Como Shaka já previra, Aiolia lançou um olhar furioso para o geminiano, logo elevando seu cosmo.

- Aiolia, por favor, volte para sua Casa.

- Shaka! Você ficou louco? Esse homem está no Santuário, não posso permitir que avance mais nem um milímetro.

- Esse homem, Aiolia, é o irmão gêmeo do Saga, portanto não seria certo feri-lo. – olhou para Kanon. – O que pretende, Kanon?

- Quero pedir perdão à deusa Athena.

- Acha mesmo que vamos acreditar nisso? – mais uma vez o leão furioso.

- Aiolia, volte para sua Casa.

- Isso, seu leão precisa de cuidados médicos... – disse Kanon sorrindo.

- _O que você fez com ele?_

- Ele está desacordado.

O cosmo do leonino se elevou ainda mais.

- VOCÊ MATOU O AIOLOS!

Kanon arregalou os olhos, achando que Aiolia tinha ficado louco.

- Eu o quê? Não teve nada... er... quase nada a ver com a morte do seu irmão, Aiolia.

- Ele não está falando do irmão dele. Está falando do leão de estimação... – disse Shaka, balançando a cabeça. – Aiolia, vá para sua Casa cuidar do Aiolos.

- Shaka, mas...

- Aiolia! – voltou a abrir os olhos e encarou Aiolia.

- Tudo bem. Mas você vai ver Kanon!

E o leonino saiu pisando duro, após lançar um olhar mortal ao geminiano.

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

_"Porque será que senti o cosmo de Aiolia assim? Será que ele vai lutar com o Kanon?"_

Saga estava inquieto.

_"Droga! Não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar ficar aqui esperando!"_

Sentou-se e ficou a observar o relógio das 12 Casas, ansioso.

oOo

**Na Casa de Virgem...**

Shaka se sentou em posição de lótus e acenou para que Kanon fizesse o mesmo. O geminiano o fez, mesmo que bufando, pois ainda não perdoara a intromissão do virginiano quando tentara passar pela Casa de Câncer.

- Kanon. Sei exatamente o que está pensando.

- Você agora lê mentes é, Shaka?

- Me escute. Eu o detive na Casa de Câncer por que tinha que trazer o Aiolia para cá, só assim vocês não lutariam. Tenho plena certeza de que você voltou com boas intenções, do contrário, eu o deteria. No entanto, penso que nessas circunstâncias, feri-lo seria como ferir ao Saga. Portanto, tem minha permissão para passar pela Casa de Virgem.

Kanon se levantou e acenou com a cabeça para o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Obrigado, Shaka de Virgem. E você estava certo quanto ao que eu estava pensando.

Dizendo essas palavras, o geminiano seguiu seu caminho, passando tranquilamente pelas casas vazias de Libra, Escorpião e Sagitário.

Quando chegou na casa de Capricórnio, não sabia o que o esperava. Uma nova batalha ou um cavaleiro amistoso? Qual seria a atitude de Shura?

_"Falta pouco Saga, pouquíssimo para eu voltar para os seus braços. Tenho certeza de que o farei."_

oOo

**Na Casa de Capricórnio...**

Um golpe cortou o ar, como uma espada afiada. Pegou de raspão o braço de Kanon, por onde escorreu um fio de sangue. O golpe seria fatal se Kanon não estivesse atento.

Shura fitou-o assustado.

- Sa... Saga? – então pensou por um instante. - Não. Você só pode ser o Kanon.

Kanon assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você fez muito mal a todos. Especialmente ao seu irmão. Não posso permitir que passe pela casa de Capricórnio.

O geminiano se posicionou para a luta.

- Vim pedir perdão para a deusa Athena e prometi para o Saga que voltaria. Passarei pela Casa de Capricórnio, custe o que custar.

- Excali... – ergueu o braço no ar.

Shura se lembrou da luta contra Shiryu de Dragão. Pensara que estava certo, mas no fim se dera conta de que o cavaleiro de bronze era mais fiel a Athena do que ele. Não podia julgar Kanon. Lutar com ele seria como ferir o próprio Saga.

Baixou o braço e deu as costas para Kanon.

- Pode passar.

O geminiano sorriu.

- Obrigado, Shura de Capricórnio.

Saiu mais do que rápido. Faltava pouco para estar com Saga de novo.

oOo

**Na Sala do Mestre...**

"_Será realmente ele? Este cosmo que estou sentindo?"_

Era como se Milo houvesse pressentido aquilo. Estava com sua armadura e apenas esperava. Saori ainda não voltara.

"_Na Casa de Aquário... dizem que seu poder se compara ao de Saga. Se ferir o Camus, vai ter uma morte mais dolorosa."_

oOo

Kanon parou em frente a Casa de Aquário. Logo Camus se aproximou e parou na porta.

- Kanon... certo?

- Sim, Camus de Aquário.

Camus deu as costas para Kanon, voltando para dentro de sua Casa.

- Volte para trás. Se pretende continuar vivo, é melhor parar por aqui.

- Não. – disse Kanon subindo as escadas. – Eu vim pedir perdão a Athena e jurei para o Saga que voltaria vivo. Vou cumprir minha promessa.

"_Será possível que ele realmente se arrependeu?"_

- Se você me atacar, não vou revidar. Não quero mais ferir inocentes. Sei que devo pagar pelo que fiz. Mas vou resistir, eu juro.

"_Ele não pode continuar. Se chegar na Sala do Mestre, o pior pode acontecer."_

- Você deve voltar. Pro seu bem, Kanon. – Camus preparou seu golpe. – _Pó de diamante!_

Kanon foi acertado pelo golpe e bateu em um pilar. Começou a se levantar com dificuldade.

"_Então é verdade... ele não vai se defender."_

Camus usou seu cosmo para falar com Milo.

"_Milo... saia daí."_

"_Não Camus, tenho ordens de Athena para permanecer aqui."_

"_Você não recebe ordens de Athena quando quer!"_

"_Mas dessa vez eu quero, Camus."_

- Kanon, faça o que quiser. Mas saiba que sua vida está em jogo.

- Obrigado, Camus. Não vou morrer.

Dizendo isso, Kanon seguiu adiante. Apenas mais uma Casa... Que surpresas o esperavam?

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

"_Falta pouco agora, Kanon. Tenho certeza que Athena o perdoará. E através das suas ações está me provando que realmente abandonou seu coração maligno."_

Saga observou as Casas mais distantes da sua e sorriu.

"_Agora seremos felizes, irmão. Defenderemos juntos a Casa de Gêmeos e a deusa Athena."_

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentia uma imensa felicidade invadir seu coração. Após treze anos, juntos, novamente.

oOo

**Na Casa de Peixes...**

Afrodite estava encostado em um pilar, com uma rosa vermelha entre os lábios. Kanon olhou para ele.

_"O que esperar desse daí? Tenho até medo de ser violentado.", _pensou, segurando o riso.

- Kanon de Gêmeos. – disse Afrodite docemente, fazendo Kanon ficar surpreso. Aquele título pertencia ao irmão.

- O que devo fazer? Deixá-lo passar como os outros ou detê-lo aqui? – Afrodite perguntava mais a si mesmo do que ao geminiano.

- Saiba que não importa o que você decida, eu atravessarei a Casa de Peixes. Não desistiria agora que estou tão perto da deusa Athena.

Afrodite se aproximou mais e segurou o queixo de Kanon, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você ama seu irmão e quer mesmo voltar para ele, não?

- Claro que sim. – respondeu se afastando. - Eu prometi que ia voltar para o meu irmão.

Foi então que Afrodite ouviu a voz de Saga, por cosmo:

_"Afrodite de Peixes é bom você não dar em cima do meu irmão, se não vai se ver comigo."_

Afrodite sorriu.

_"Ele é lindo como você Saga. Devo deixá-lo passar?"_

_"Sei porquê está hesitando. Mas deixe-o ir. Eu confio no Kanon agora. Se ele disse que vai voltar, é porque vai."_

_"Está certo, Saga." _

Olhou para Kanon e sorriu.

- Seu irmão disse que pode passar. Nem mesmo eu ousaria contrariá-lo, pois é um dos mais fortes entre nós. – deixou caminho livre para Kanon passar. – Boa sorte, Kanon.

Kanon saiu correndo, com destino a Sala do Mestre.

oOo

**Na Casa de Gêmeos...**

_"A prova final, Kanon. Como você vai se sair nela?"_

Saga continuava a olhar para as nove casas acima da sua.

_"Você vai voltar. Eu sei disso."_

oOo

**Na Sala do Mestre...**

Kanon adentrou a sala do mestre com um estranho pressentimento.

"_Não deve ser nada... Apenas a ansiedade, já que estou próximo de voltar para o Saga."_

Milo o observou.

"_É realmente igual ao Saga. Esse homem causou um mal imenso a todos."_

- Kanon.

Kanon se voltou assustado. Achava que não havia ninguém ali.

- Você é... Milo de Escorpião.

- Sim. O que quer aqui, Kanon?

- Vim pedir perdão a deusa Athena.

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso? Eu não o deixarei ficar mais nem um segundo no Santuário. Volte para trás se deseja viver.

Kanon encarou Milo desafiadoramente.

- Vim até aqui e não vou sair sem falar com Athena.

- Se permanecer aqui, eu, Milo, o derrotarei.

- É triste, mas não posso partir. Eu lutarei então. **– **disse Kanon, com a postura digna de um cavaleiro.

Milo o encarou.

- Eu vou dizer só uma vez. Se não quiser morrer, parta.

- Eu prometi ao Saga que voltaria. Não vou morrer e nem partir sem me desculpar com a deusa.

- Então enfrente o impacto do Escorpião! – apontou o indicador, preparando seu golpe. - AGULHA ESCARLATE!

O golpe atingiu o geminiano, que arqueou o corpo.

- Exteriormente, o dano da agulha escarlate é apenas um buraco do tamanho de uma agulha. Mas na realidade, você sentirá uma dor excruciante. Isso é como o veneno do Escorpião passando através do seu corpo.

"_Tenho que resistir. Pelo Saga..."_

Milo golpeia Kanon com sua agulha escarlate, dando vários disparos.

- Kanon, o que você escolherá? O colapso de sua mente ou o perecimento de seu corpo?

O corpo de Kanon já estava marcado pelos furos que os golpes causavam e pelo sangue. A dor o fazia ficar confuso, levando pouco a pouco a insanidade, conforme aumentava.

_"Eu prometi voltar para o Saga. Vou cumprir minha promessa... mas talvez... depois de tudo o que eu fiz... eu não seja digno dele!"_

- Ele não está revidando... Parece estar recebendo de propósito minha agulha escarlate...! – disse Milo para si mesmo, perplexo.

O escorpiano começou a acreditar que Kanon estava arrependido. _"Talvez Camus acredite nisso, por isso tentou me impedir..."._

Kanon sentia que aquela era a provação que devia sofrer. Uma rendição por seus erros.

_"Talvez... eu não seja digno do seu amor, Saga... Depois de tudo o que fiz... Mas eu vou tentar suportar."_

O geminiano olhou para Milo, tentando expressar força, apesar de estar ajoelhado no chão, pois com o golpe fora jogado ao chão.

- O que houve Milo? Continue. Mesmo que eu seja atingido por todas as 15 agulhas escarlates, eu suportarei.

- Por quê?

- Eu jurei ao Saga que voltaria. E ainda preciso receber o perdão de Athena. Eu vou suportar. Vamos, ataque.

_"Ele parece estar arrependido. E para isso está disposto a receber a agulha escarlate.", _pensou Milo, tentando entender a atitude do adversário.

Athena chega a sala do mestre nesse momento, se surpreendendo com a cena.

- Milo! O que está fazendo? Eu salvei o Kanon quando ele estava no Cabo Sunion porque sabia que ele se arrependeria. Você sabe o quanto o Saga tem enfraquecido longe dele. Como pode fazer isso? Seguramente você pode julgar se ele é bom ou mau apenas olhando-o agora!

Milo se volta para Athena, sem o menor remorso no olhar.

- Me desculpe Athena, mas eu e os outros temos visto de perto o quanto ele magoou o Saga com todas as maldades que cometeu. Mesmo que você o perdoe, não sei se eu e os cavaleiros de ouro podemos fazê-lo. Muitas lágrimas foram derramadas por causa dele. Se Kanon realmente lamenta o que fez ao Saga, precisa sacrificar sua própria vida.

_"Talvez... o Milo tenha razão... preciso pagar pelo seu sofrimento, irmão."_

- Athena, está tudo bem. - diz Kanon se levantando com dificuldade.

- Levante-se Kanon! E receba os três tiros que restam! – exclamou Milo desafiadoramente.

Milo atinge Kanon com mais três agulhas escarlates, fazendo o corpo do geminiano ser lançado ao chão, expelindo sangue. Após o golpe, em uma questão de minutos Kanon perderia os sentidos, tamanha a dor.

Milo fitou o corpo ensopado de sangue caído no chão. Kanon ainda estava inconsciente e tentava se reerguer.

- Mesmo que ele tenha resistido até aqui, não vai suportar o último golpe. A mortal Antares.

_"Me perdoe Saga... por tudo..."_, pensa Kanon no fio de consciência que lhe restava.

- A Antares irá por fim em tudo, Kanon... em tudo... – diz Milo, acertando o peito de Kanon com seu ultimo golpe.

Após encerrar a batalha desigual contra o geminiano, Milo reverencia a deusa e diz:

- Athena, agora que está de volta posso retornar a Casa de Escorpião. Com licença.

Kanon une a força que lhe resta e exclama:

- Espere Milo! Você não disse que eu deveria pagar com minha própria vida? Não vai esperar até que eu perca todo o cosmo que me resta?

- Você vai suportar, Kanon. Prometeu para o Saga que voltaria para ele, certo? Seu arrependimento é o suficiente. Apenas faça-o feliz a partir de agora.

Dizendo isso, Milo se retira da sala do mestre, não vendo as lágrimas que Kanon derramava.

- Athena... O último golpe do Milo não foi a Antares. Ele atingiu o centro do meu coração e parou o sangramento. Não sei se mereço perdão... Mas gostaria que me perdoasse, deusa.

- Kanon... Eu o salvei tantas vezes porque sabia que se voltaria para a justiça. Você é novamente um cavaleiro de Athena. Volte para o seu irmão, ele o espera.

Kanon sorriu para a deusa e reverenciou-a, saindo da sala do mestre em seguida.

_"Estou voltando para você, Saga. Para sempre..."._

oOo

**Na escadaria entre a Casa de Peixes e a de Aquário...**

_"Pessoas podem recomeçar... Uma nova guerra está por vir e provavelmente nós morreremos, Kanon. Mas enquanto isso temos de aproveitar o tempo que nos resta, junto àqueles que amamos..." _

Milo avistou Camus, que o olhava com uma expressão indagadora.

- Sim, Camus. Está tudo bem. Agora eles vão ser felizes. Como nós dois.

Camus deu um meio sorriso e entrou na Casa de Aquário, aguardando seu amado. Enfim, era tempo de amor e felicidade no Santuário.

oOo

_N/A: Prometo não demorar a fazer o epílogo! A fic deveria terminar aqui, mas para compensar a demora, farei um epílogo, o reencontro final dos gêmeos!_

_Espero que tenham gostado... reviews são ótimas e eu adoro! Please... submit review! É só clicar **go** aí em baixo! Rs XD Beijos..._


	3. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Kanon desceu apressado as escadarias.

_"Eu sabia que ia voltar! Não vou desperdiçar essa nova chance!"_

Chegou rapidamente em Gêmeos. Estava tudo estranhamente silencioso.

_"É assim que você prova que me ama? Pensei que fosse me esperar..." _

Entrou na terceira Casa procurando por todos os lados. Nem ao menos sentia o cosmo do irmão.

- Imbecil... deve ter saído. Tudo bem, eu vou tomar banho.

Levou quase meia hora embaixo do chuveiro, limpando as feridas e deixando o cosmo recuperá-lo. E não tinha nem sinal do irmão.

_"É bom que você tenha uma boa explicação para esse sumiço, Saga de Gêmeos."_

Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura.

_"E agora... onde vou achar uma roupa? Ah! No quarto, seu imbecil! Claro!"_

Entrou no quarto e se deparou com aquela beleza grega. Parou na porta, sem ação.

Saga estava sentado na cama, vestindo uma túnica branca, curta. Sorria para o irmão.

- Finalmente! Você acha que é fácil disfarçar meu cosmo?

- Então... era isso? – Kanon foi se aproximando da cama, sério. – Você estava escondendo seu cosmo?

Kanon subiu na cama e começou a dar soquinhos em Saga, que ria.

- Seu desgraçado! – dizia Kanon, também rindo.

Ficaram "lutando" feito duas crianças. Kanon já estava sem a toalha. Saga jogou-o contra a cama, segurando-lhe os pulsos e ficando de quatro sobre ele.

- Você esperava que eu estivesse na porta, te esperando? Que me jogasse em seus braços?

- O quê?

- Você me odiou até me ver aqui. Achou que eu ia te deixar. Seu idiota.

- Ora seu...!

Kanon tentou se soltar, mas Saga segurou-o com mais força, beijando-o em seguida. Foi descendo pelo pescoço do irmão, beijando e mordendo.

Saga ouvia os gemidos contidos de Kanon e sorria. Sabia o quanto o irmão o queria, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Por isso o torturava, provocando com seus toques ousados.

Finalmente o cavaleiro de gêmeos alcançou a ereção de Kanon, que passou a sugar com toda vontade. Kanon já não podia se conter, gemia alto e arqueava as costas. Então empurrou Saga, que olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Ah... parece que meu irmãozinho acordou. Estava preocupado, achando que Milo havia acertado uma agulha escarlate no seu cérebro.

Kanon riu e se levantou, logo tirando a túnica de Saga e jogando-a longe.

- Você não teve essa sorte, maninho... – respondeu Kanon, deitando Saga e beijando-o ferozmente.

Kanon envolveu o membro de Saga, dando rápidas estocadas. Umedeceu o dedo com as gotas de sêmen do irmão e abriu as pernas dele, se posicionando entre elas e invadindo a entrada do gêmeo com os dedos, para em seguida penetra-lo com seu próprio membro.

Os corpos dos gêmeos seguiam um ritmo perfeito, como se fosse sincronizado. Atingiram o ápice do prazer ao mesmo tempo.

Saga envolveu Kanon em um abraço e riu.

- Você realmente pensou que eu tivesse fugido por aí, seu idiota.

- Vai pro inferno, Saga!

Saga riu de novo e beijou-o.

- Kanon...

- O quê? – perguntou emburrado.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria.

**FIM**

_N/A: Podem me xingar por esse final! Mas é que eu achei tão perfeito o Saga dizer isso, que nada mais havia a ser dito, hauaahauahaaauha _

_Espero que tenham gostado! E mais uma vez muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

_E **Sak. Hokuto-chan** estou ansiosa pelo segundo capitulo da sua fic! A minha ("Festa na casa de Libra"), já retomei e terminei! Obrigada, pois sua fic me ajudou muito a ter inspiração pra terminar a minha! _

_Bjus!_


End file.
